Serving Phantomhive
by Eleanor Lamb
Summary: Liliana Valentine is a new servant at Phantomhive manor, and the Butler seems to have taking a liking to her.  RATED M FOR FUTURE SMUT lolz
1. Every Rose Has its Thorns

**I do not own Black Butler**

**Please be gentle. This is my first published fanfiction. Ms. Valentine is some random chick I made up, but please dont steal her. D: I made her up because I needed a specific character for this Fanfiction. :) Thanks for reading lovelies! Oh and no worries! Ill add much more! Please give feedback!**

I walked into the manor through the servant's entrance, my heels clicking on the marble floor. It was already my second week serving Lord Phantomhive. It was a…interesting job to say the least. I often avoided contact with the other servants and the butler…especially the butler. I held a silver tray of tea in one hand as I adjusted my maid's cap and apron with the other. I sighed. Hopefully I wouldn't encounter the butler again. I climbed the marble steps with ease, willing my mind to drift to other thoughts that didn't involve…HIM. I reached the drawing room shortly and knocked on the oak door gently. "Lord Phantomhive, I have you tea." I called softly. "You may enter." I entered the room, a delicate smile playing on my lips. I thought of Ceil as more of a son than a master, and surprisingly, he didn't mind. "How are you today young master?" I cooed as I set the tray on the table and began to prepare the tea. "I'm quite fine, thank you." He said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. I poured his tea, and took my leave.

After the days chores were finished and Ceil was put to bed, I returned to my chambers. It was a cool pleasant night, so I decided I would take a stroll through the garden. I took off my maids cap and exchanged my maid dress for a lighter, more comfortable one. I walked outside barefoot, and ventured into the garden, humming softly to myself as I walked amongst the flowers and trees. My dress fluttered lightly in the breeze flowing just above my knees.

I stopped to smell a rose, when I heard a deep voice sound behind me. "Ms. Valentine, what brings you about the grounds at such a late hour," He looked me up and down then chuckled, "and in such inappropriate garments?" I stiffened, but managed to peer over my shoulder. I stared into the red eyes of the butler I always tried to avoid; Sebastian. He smirked and gestured to my almost sheer dress and bare feet. "Now what would you do if you were caught walking about the grounds late in this attire?" My face grew hot with embarrassment. Of course HE would be the one to find me in such a state. I took a deep breath and turned toward him, my head high. "Well, I do believe that's none of your concern, sir." I walked past him, but was stopped abruptly by a hand on my bare arm.

He pulled me toward him, his hot breath on my ear. "Now, now Ms. Valentine; we wouldn't want anyone to find out about this, would we?" He whispered in my knees melt like a hot knife through butter. He grabbed my hips before I collapsed. "Ms. Valentine, are you having a fainting spell?" He asked incredulously. I gasped "no" and pushed him away. He scoffed when I stumbled despite my cry of protest. He held out his hand to me, warm humor in his eyes. "Come now, I won't hurt you." He grinned wickedly at his last words, and I shivered. I took his hand reluctantly and he pulled me up, and into his chest. My cheeks burned hotter than before at his proximity. "S-Sebastian…" I squeaked, trying to pull away. "Oh Ms. Valentine, how improper; calling me by my first name…" He murmured in my ear, lingering to breathe hotly against my neck.

I whimpered part in fear, part in pleasure. "Please…" I gasped as he grabbed my chin, tilting it up. He nuzzled my neck, breathing in my scent. He groaned deep in his throat and ran his tongue from my collarbone to just below my ear. I gasped at the feel of his cold tongue against my heated skin. I clutched at his jacket, trying to contain myself. I always would have the most embarrassing daydreams about things such as this…but it never felt so real. As if on some mental queue, Sebastian took this moment to nip my neck lightly, pushing me out of my thoughts. I squeaked in surprise, no longer struggling against him. He smirked against my skin and bit down harder. I cried out in pleasure, my nails digging into his jacket. Feeling something warm flow from my neck, I looked down. A trail of blood ran from my neck, down my chest and in between my breasts. I looked up at him, still in a sort of daze, and he greeted my eyes with his lust-filled ones. "Oh dear, we wouldn't want such delicious blood to go to waste, now would we?" He smirked, and I licked my lips, trying to form some sort of reply.

He dove for my chest before I could say a word. He licked the trail of blood going down my chest and progressively got lower and lower and- I gasped. He pulled the top part of my gown free, exposing my bare breasts. I would have objected, if it hadn't felt so…amazing. "S-Sebastian…this is…this is so improper for…hahn! Servants!" I huffed, moaning when his tongue reached a sensitive place. He kept licking and sucking and biting; twisting my world into nothing but him and I; and every moan, whimper and scream of pleasure. I was so lost, that I hadn't realized he was backing me up until my bare back hit the solid trunk of a tree. "Sebastian…" I moaned, over and over, my knees weakening and the sensitive place between my legs throbbing. He smiled and worked his way up my body, stopping inches away from my lips. He lent in, so close to touching his lips to my own; but he pulled away. "Damn." He muttered under his breath, pulling my dress back up. "Well, I'm very sorry to inform you, but we are going to have to finish this another night Ms. Valentine…" he winked. "It seems we have company." He threw my limp body over his shoulder, and leapt onto the balcony leading to my room. He placed me in bed gently, kissing my forehead. "Good night Ms. Valentine." He whispered, closing the door soundlessly. I sighed happily, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Wet Dreams

**I do not own Black Butler**

**Please be gentle. This is my first published fanfiction. Ms. Valentine is some random chick I made up, but please dont steal her. D: I made her up because I needed a specific character for this Fanfiction. :) Thanks for reading lovelies! Oh and no worries! Ill add much more! Please give feedback!**

I walked into the manor through the servant's entrance, my heels clicking on the marble floor. It was already my second week serving Lord Phantomhive. It was a…interesting job to say the least. I often avoided contact with the other servants and the butler…especially the butler. I held a silver tray of tea in one hand as I adjusted my maid's cap and apron with the other. I sighed. Hopefully I wouldn't encounter the butler again. I climbed the marble steps with ease, willing my mind to drift to other thoughts that didn't involve…HIM. I reached the drawing room shortly and knocked on the oak door gently. "Lord Phantomhive, I have you tea." I called softly. "You may enter." I entered the room, a delicate smile playing on my lips. I thought of Ceil as more of a son than a master, and surprisingly, he didn't mind. "How are you today young master?" I cooed as I set the tray on the table and began to prepare the tea. "I'm quite fine, thank you." He said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. I poured his tea, and took my leave.

After the days chores were finished and Ceil was put to bed, I returned to my chambers. It was a cool pleasant night, so I decided I would take a stroll through the garden. I took off my maids cap and exchanged my maid dress for a lighter, more comfortable one. I walked outside barefoot, and ventured into the garden, humming softly to myself as I walked amongst the flowers and trees. My dress fluttered lightly in the breeze flowing just above my knees.

I stopped to smell a rose, when I heard a deep voice sound behind me. "Ms. Valentine, what brings you about the grounds at such a late hour," He looked me up and down then chuckled, "and in such inappropriate garments?" I stiffened, but managed to peer over my shoulder. I stared into the red eyes of the butler I always tried to avoid; Sebastian. He smirked and gestured to my almost sheer dress and bare feet. "Now what would you do if you were caught walking about the grounds late in this attire?" My face grew hot with embarrassment. Of course HE would be the one to find me in such a state. I took a deep breath and turned toward him, my head high. "Well, I do believe that's none of your concern, sir." I walked past him, but was stopped abruptly by a hand on my bare arm.

He pulled me toward him, his hot breath on my ear. "Now, now Ms. Valentine; we wouldn't want anyone to find out about this, would we?" He whispered in my knees melt like a hot knife through butter. He grabbed my hips before I collapsed. "Ms. Valentine, are you having a fainting spell?" He asked incredulously. I gasped "no" and pushed him away. He scoffed when I stumbled despite my cry of protest. He held out his hand to me, warm humor in his eyes. "Come now, I won't hurt you." He grinned wickedly at his last words, and I shivered. I took his hand reluctantly and he pulled me up, and into his chest. My cheeks burned hotter than before at his proximity. "S-Sebastian…" I squeaked, trying to pull away. "Oh Ms. Valentine, how improper; calling me by my first name…" He murmured in my ear, lingering to breathe hotly against my neck.

I whimpered part in fear, part in pleasure. "Please…" I gasped as he grabbed my chin, tilting it up. He nuzzled my neck, breathing in my scent. He groaned deep in his throat and ran his tongue from my collarbone to just below my ear. I gasped at the feel of his cold tongue against my heated skin. I clutched at his jacket, trying to contain myself. I always would have the most embarrassing daydreams about things such as this…but it never felt so real. As if on some mental queue, Sebastian took this moment to nip my neck lightly, pushing me out of my thoughts. I squeaked in surprise, no longer struggling against him. He smirked against my skin and bit down harder. I cried out in pleasure, my nails digging into his jacket. Feeling something warm flow from my neck, I looked down. A trail of blood ran from my neck, down my chest and in between my breasts. I looked up at him, still in a sort of daze, and he greeted my eyes with his lust-filled ones. "Oh dear, we wouldn't want such delicious blood to go to waste, now would we?" He smirked, and I licked my lips, trying to form some sort of reply.

He dove for my chest before I could say a word. He licked the trail of blood going down my chest and progressively got lower and lower and- I gasped. He pulled the top part of my gown free, exposing my bare breasts. I would have objected, if it hadn't felt so…amazing. "S-Sebastian…this is…this is so improper for…hahn! Servants!" I huffed, moaning when his tongue reached a sensitive place. He kept licking and sucking and biting; twisting my world into nothing but him and I; and every moan, whimper and scream of pleasure. I was so lost, that I hadn't realized he was backing me up until my bare back hit the solid trunk of a tree. "Sebastian…" I moaned, over and over, my knees weakening and the sensitive place between my legs throbbing. He smiled and worked his way up my body, stopping inches away from my lips. He lent in, so close to touching his lips to my own; but he pulled away. "Damn." He muttered under his breath, pulling my dress back up. "Well, I'm very sorry to inform you, but we are going to have to finish this another night Ms. Valentine…" he winked. "It seems we have company." He threw my limp body over his shoulder, and leapt onto the balcony leading to my room. He placed me in bed gently, kissing my forehead. "Good night Ms. Valentine." He whispered, closing the door soundlessly. I sighed happily, drifting off to sleep.

I awoke from my deep slumber around seven o'clock, the sunlight filtering in through the sheer curtains. I sat up in bed, trying to recall what I dreamt about the night before. Red eyes, soft skin and…blood. I smacked myself on the forehead. "Bloody hell! Again with the ridiculous fantasies?" I muttered to myself as I undressed. I went in front of the mirror to brush my hair out, when I noticed something quite peculiar. A bluish-brown bruise sat upon my pale, delicate neck. I gasped in shock as my eyes traveled downward, tracing a path of bruises and bites from my neck to my navel. The cogs in my mind churned, trying to find an answer, when I notices a single black rose with a note attached, lying on my vanity. I picked up the card, black with gold embellishments and letters, and read; "Tonight in the Garden by the Roses. 12 o'clock." It read, in elegant script. I didn't need to look at the name signed at the bottom to know of the sender. So my dream…wasn't a dream…all of that last night…it really happened! I blushed, shoving the card into my dresser drawer. Dressing quickly, I ignored the abrasions that laced my body. My legs shook nervously as I descending the stairs, to face the day. I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself. I smoothed my skirts and walked into the foyer; duster in hand. I swept the marble stairs, focusing every part of my mind on the piles of dust. "Lily!" a voice chimed behind me, making me drop the duster. "Oh Finny!" I sighed in relief. "You scared the wits out of me!" "Sorry Lily!" He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Ummm…you're needed in the kitchen." I sighed and stood, brushing off my skirts. "Well then, do you mind finishing up here for me?" "Oh! No problem!" he smiled, grabbing the duster. I half-jogged, pushing open the kitchen door, expecting to see a well-charred Bard; boy was I wrong!


End file.
